Breaking Infinite
by LeBestCrossOverFan
Summary: The blue corruption of the world below has reached the delicate sky-bound paradise of Columbia! Can Booker save the day?
1. Chapter 1

With the Vox Populi on their tail, Booker and Elizabeth had no time to loose.

"Quick Elizabeth! Open a tear!" Said Booker as bullets whizzed past his hair!

"I cain't , screamed Elizabeth. There's no tears around!"

"Well make one!" Said Booker!

"Fine! Shouted Elizabeth. Elizabeth took cover beind some crates and concentrated really hard. Soon she could feel the presence of a nother world and concentrated really hard. With much effort, the fabric of time and space was torn apart and Booker and Anna were ripped away in a flash of light and sound.

"where did they go? Asked Fitzroy. But they were gone.

After what seemed like an eternity and an instant, Booker and Elizabeth appeared in the middle of the desert. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they couldn't see anything else around except and RV. "Hmm, what's that over there? Aked booker." Booker looked at Elizabeth, who was on the ground. "Are you oK? Asked Booker? Elizabeth was ok, but…

"I was concentrating really hard. Too Hard. I need a rest, I feel nauseous."

"Well, lets get you inside whatever that building is. Said booker.

Booker helped Elizabeth up to the door of the RV. Booker knocked but there was no answer, so he carried Elizabeth inside. Booker set Elizabeth down on a table inside the RV. As Booker gazed at her, she looked so helpless, and so beautiful. Her perfect hair, her perfect eyes inside of her beautiful face. Her perfect body. Booker stood gazing… his wife had passed many years ago, but perhaps, there was new love to be found, right in front of him…

Booker knew he needed to keep looking for something to help Elizabeth, perhaps some water. There sure were a lot of strange containers and equipment. Booker wasn't sure if there was anything safe to dringk here.

"Booker, Look!" Shouted Elizabeth. She was holding a tray full of blue crystles. "Rock Candy! This should pick me right up."

"I'm not so sure about this Elizabeth," asked Booker, but it was too lake, Elizabeth had already swallowed half the tray of crystals. Booker rolled his eyes and continued to look around. Booker started digging through a pile of Gatorade® and pizza boxes™ when he heard a thud. He turned around to see Elizabeth vomiting out of her perfect mouth. She was convulsing on the floor in a horrible manor. Her tight cloths tearing more and more with each spazom. Her courset practically being ripped apart, exposing all mannor of skin. Just then, The door of the RV opened and a bald man and an other man who wasn't bald entered the RV. Dr. Heisenberg looked at booker with anger!

"What is going on here?" He shouted. Booker got on his knees and started pleading.

"Pleas help us! We are in danger!" Said booker.

"I AM THE DANGER!" Screamed Dr. Heisenburg.

"She needs help! Booker said pointing at the writhing Elizabeth, now half of her colths gone.

"Jessie, you know what to do" said Heisenburg

"You got it Bitch." Said Jessie.


	2. Chapter 2

The trailer exploded open in the New Mexicon desert. The Bioshock duo looked onto the explosionof borken metal and plastic and glass.

"Booker, what happend?" asked Elizabeth "Did he dead?"

Booker walked from the explosion whith fierce look in his eyes. "Yes. I killed him. Now there will be no more unjustice today" said Booker diefianitely

Elizabeth looked on, so heroic she thought! Then, all of the sudden, the ground shook and the ground spilt open and a new tear opened up.

From the tear, a giant monster flew out—it was Songbird!

"Oh no! it's Songbird!" screamed Elizabeth! "You can't let him take me back!"

"That's ok Elisabeth, I will kill him again, he won't win!" said booker.

Booker grabed his guns and shot at songbird but the bullets stopped in the air.

"WE ARE NOT SONGBIRD!" said Songbird "WE ARE THE ONES WHO KNOCK!" And Songbird was right, it was not Songbird, it was Mr. White and Jesse.

The Mr. White and Jesse Songbird had blue crystally eyes (they were blue and crystally becase the where made from the drugs that mr White and Jessie made together in Mr. Whites labatory) and big yellow wings like bats do ecept with the fabric like the suits that mr. white and jessie uise to make the drugs and flew around the fire looking menacingly at Elizabeth and Booker.

"GIVE US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DETT!" screamed the Mr. White and Jesse Songbird.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. White knew that the girl was important would not stop at anything to get her. Mr. White was told by the weird mysterous physics twins that Elizabeth could cure the cancer, so he knew that he had to get her so that he could get the cancer cured. But he also knew that the man, Booker was a ruthless hero who didn't scared of anyone in his way.

Jesse knew that Mr. White was sad and dieing from his sickness and so he looked for help to cure the cancer. Then he found the answer in an old book that Mr. White had, it was an old book by a physics lady called Lutece who knew how to travel in time and the future.

The book said that in the future all sicknessess were gone because the doctors cured them all. Jessie read the book and was amazed.

"wow all sicknessess have been cured in the future!" Jesse thought to himself "That means that if we read this book to learn how to go to the fututr, we can cure the cancer that Mr, White has so that he can live and we can stop making all the drugs!"

Jesse kept reading the book all night because he was too exited to slep.

"I have to read the book so that I can learn how to go to the future so that mr. white doen't die!" said Jesse.

He read the book all night and inthe morning he knew what to do so he went to Mr. White and told him what he knew they had to do to save him.

"Mr. White I know how to cure your cancer forever" he said to Mr. White.

"I know Jessie" said Mr. White with sadness in his eye. He knew thst in order to cure his cancer, he had to get the girl Elizabeth and travel to the furture where there is a cure for his cancer.

"We have to travel to the future to get the cure for my cancer" said Mr. White "and the only way to do that is to get the girl Elizabith"

"How did you know?!" said Jesse surprised.

"I'm chemistry teacher and I read it in a book by the physician lady Letuce and the wierd physics twins came and told me how to go future to so I can get the cure for my sickness, so I know what to do" said Mr. White.

"ok but how do we get the girl to bring us to the future so that we can bring us to the furte?" said Jesse confused.

"Its elemetry my dear, Jesse (lol, dae like sherlock?)" said Mr. White "We gotta cook."


	4. Chapter 4

"WE NEED YOU TO COME WITH US ELIZABRTH" said the Mr. White and Jesse Songbird "WE NEED YOU TO BRING US TO THE FUTURE"

"I will not help you go bring me back to my cage in the stature in Colombia!" said the girl Elizabeth to the Mr White and Jesse Songbird.

"And I won't let you do that too!" said Booker to the Mr. White and Jessie Songbird with his guns and virgos in his hands.

"THEN THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEN" said the Mr. White and Jesse Songbrid to the girl Elizabeth and Booker.

So Booker pulled out his guns and virgors and shot the bullets everywhere at the monsters in the air and the monsters (Mr. White and Jesse Songbird) used their blue crystally eyes to shoot blue lazars at the guns so that they flew away.

"NOW YOU HAVE NOT GUNS NOW BOOKER" said the Mr. white and Jessie songbird.

The monsters was right, Booker had no guns, but that was okay because he still had his vigors to help fight them, but they didn't know that, so Booker used the vigors to make crows attack the Mr White and Jesse Songbird until they stopped attacking with the blue cristal lazar eyes.

"WE DON't GIVE UP YET, BUT WE CAN"T FIGHT BACK" said Mr White to Jesse.

Jesse was sad, Jessie knew that Mr. White had cancer and was going to die if they did not go to the future to get the cure for the cancer that Mr. White was dieing from.

"Mr. White you are going to die now because we could not go to the future where they have the cure for your cancer that you are dieing from" said Jesse to Mr White with tear in eyes because jesse he was sad.

"Yes Jessie, but my deth will not be in vein because at least I got to spend the last times in my life with you" said mt White to Jesse.

"Are you mean it?1" said Jesse with tear in his eyes, Jessie was sad because he was sad for Mr White because he was going to die from his cancer, but he was also happy to hear that Mr. White said the things that he said to make him happy.

"Yes Jessie, I always loved you" said Mr. White with sadness and love.

Mr. White tryed to hug Jesse but he forgot that he could not because he was stuck to Jesse because they were Songbird.

Elizabeth and booker saw there tears and were sad too. They new that they had to help them because they made them sad too.

"We will help you go to the future to get the cure for your cancer Mr. White and Jesse Songbird" said Elizabeth to Mr White and Jesse. Mr. Whits words that he said had made her sad and she knewed that she needed to show that she felt sad for Mr. Wite because he was dieing from his cancer that he had.

"Really?!" said Mr. white with surprise. He was surpried and happy that they would help him so that he could cure the cancer that he was dieing from so that he didn't have to die from the cancer that was killing him.

"Yes" said Elizabeth and she opened a tear to the future so that they could all go to get the cure for the cancer that Mr. White was dieing from.


	5. Chapter 5

Bryan Cranston and songbird were shacking up in the Big Daddy suit while Pinkman was making a batch of super meth.

"I'm making a batch of super meth!" Pinkman shouted.

But nobody was listening.

Bioshock was busy with saving his little sisters from the spooky rapture shenanigans, so he couldn't help Pinkman with the batch of super meth.

"I'm making a batch of super meth, bitch!" Pink-man shouted.

Walter White was too busy _busy_ with songbird to help make the batch of super meth.

P-dawg couldn't get anybody to help him, so he made the super meth all by himself. It looked like raw hamburger meat and smelled like Moxie. It turns out Aaron Paul didn't know how to make super meth all by himself.

"Who wants to try-try my meth-meth?" Said the pink man.

"erf derf _shuffle shuffle_ clunk-a-dunk!" Said heisenberg.

Before anybody could do anything, a portal ripped the sky open like a butt and pooped everyone into the next dimension.

"What?" said Jessup Pinkieman.

"What?" said Branny Cranny.

"Give me _mooooorrrreeee_" said the deprived songbird.

The dimension they were pooped into was the Hippos With No Legs dimension. It was all full of hippos with no legs.

"Will you hippos smoke my meth?" Said JP.

"Moo," said the hippos, who had no legs.

"Hippos don't smoke meth, idiot!" Said Emmy award winning actor Bryan Cranston. "They have to stay kosher!"

"Give me _moooooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee_" said the extremely deprived songbird.

"I'll smoke your crazy meth!" Said Bioshock, who was injecting himself with a stupid amount of whatever kept his magic up. "I'll do anything!" He shouted, between mouthfuls of pills.

Before Bioshock could smoke the crazy meth, though, they were all pooped into another dimension.

It was the stacks dimension. There were stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks and everyone smoked stacks and stacks of crazy meth.


	6. Chapter 6

Walt stood against songbird.

"SWAWKWKWKW" The songbird said.

"I've got cancer. I can fight you" Walt said.

The songbird dived in and out of flying around the land of Columbooya

Walt took a vigor and drank it. His hands tingled like smoke and fire. He used the fire to drink a molotov cocktail.

"Songbird, gotta cook" Walt said and then he throw molotov cocktail into face of songbird.

Songbird scream loudly. Elziabeth sat there and cried tear. Booker held elizabeth back.

Songbird flew away fastly and took off with meth.

"My meth!" Walt said sadly! He knew his meth was important to stop the cancer from killing his family. "I need to save my meth to save cancer from killing my family in the future!"

Booker looked at Walt and looked at him hard.

"I will save your meth Walt with your help!" Booker said to Walt. He took Walt by the hand and jumped onto metal rail things to fly to other parts of the city leaving Elizabeth in place.

Elizabeth look at Booker and his new best friend ever Walt fly away.

Walt and Boker took hand and stared at handyman.

The handyman scream loudly and Walt look at boker and said

"I know what I have to do to protect my family" Walt cried out.

He grabed a skyhook and jumped on rail swinging fastly down rails fast.

"Bkker!" Walt screamed out as he flailed down the skyline "You must save Elizabath from the songbird"

Boker agreed.

Boker stared at Walt intently with intention and nodded. He had to save Eilzabath from the songbird to save the day from the evil Zachary Comstock.

The evil Zachary Comstock stood up against the world and looked down and said.

"Jesus loves you this I know, time to die Booker and Walt."

Booker didn't like this.

He jumped on a rail and went fast down like speeding demon and landed on a platform being flown by evil air badguys who were not the communist air bad guys from later on in the game.

They shot him with repeteter gun and he smacked one with his skyhok and took there repeteter gun and shot at the bad guys. They fell over as bullets entered their body quickly and blood came out as red as the flags of the communist bad guys from later on in the game.

Booker took his vigor hands and ran them on the machine of the floating platform.

"I will use posession to take control of this machine to take me to save elizabeth and save Walt from the Handyman too!" Booker said.

Walt sped past on skyline being folowed by handyman behind him. He screamed lowdly as he fell o

He fell off and landed on a balloon and bounced off and landed on a rope and fell off and landed on a landing platform where he found ground and stood up and said

"You will not follow me to where my real world is!" Walt screamed out aloud so strongly that the winds vibrated.

The handyman jumped at Walt and began to throw him around .Walt fel to ground and his eye closed as if he died, but he woke up in an office in black and white and walked out door and was still in battle fighting the handyman! Instead of not having a weapon he turned and saw a vigor.

"Devil's kiss!" Walt exclaimed.

He took the vigor and drank from it and looked at the handyman.

"COOKING TIME."

Fire came out of his hands and burned the handyman as it fell to the ground in a clump of metal.

"Now I have to find Elziabteh for booker!" Walt said. He jumped on the skyline and sped down.

Elziabeth was being held captive by the songbird when Boker and Walt arrived.

"Walt! Pass me a gun" Boker said. But walt had no guns to give. So he gave Boker his hand and said.

"Use me as a weapon" And booker did so.

The songibird fell off Columbia and boker and Elzibeth were ruinited again.

"We've did it!" Elizabeth said. She opened a tear to let Walt back to his own world and time.

"Now I must go back home to make meth to save my family from cancer!" Walt said.

And he left.


End file.
